


Draco's Desire

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Community: hp_kinkfest, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Draco likes more than the feel of Harry's cock in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/gifts).



> Originally published February 1, 2011 on [Livejournal](http://hp-kinkfest.livejournal.com/49198.html) as part of the hp-kinkfest.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you to everyone who helped with this! Betas and britpick and suggestions and encouragement by: treacle_tartlet, slashpervert, celestlyn, talekayler, nursedarry, and thepretender501.

Sweat is rolling down his forehead and his breath is caught up in his throat. Draco's adrenaline is pumping and he's completely frantic. He feels as if his heart is about to burst out of his chest. Hexes are flying all around them and he watches as a curse misses Harry by barely an inch. It's another close call. Relief floods through his veins when Harry throws his famous 'Expelliarmus' and disarms the perpetrator.

They barely make it back to their office before Draco's hands are on Harry. As soon as the door is closed and locked, he pushes Harry against the wall, ravenous for the taste of him. Draco kisses his mouth and neck, unbuttoning the red Auror robes, his hands lead the way as he slides down Harry's body reaching for his inevitable goal. Finally, he has the last button undone and Draco drops to his knees. With the robes pushed apart, Draco easily moves Harry's tee shirt up and places soft kisses to the trail of hair just above his jeans. He still finds it amusing after all this time to know that the Head Auror wears such simple Muggle clothes under his uniform. Unbuttoning the jeans is an easy enough task and Draco makes quick work of pushing them down to Harry's knees accompanied by his pants. Leaning in, Draco breathes in deeply the scent that is Harry.

There is nothing Draco loves more than licking, sucking, devouring Harry's cock. He lives for it; thinks about it night and day, asleep and awake. The musky scent nearly drives him mad with desire.

Darting his tongue out, he lightly tastes the tip, searching for that enticing first taste of pre-come. He's not disappointed as the sweetly sour taste explodes on his taste buds.

He swirls his tongue around the head, lapping at the taste of Harry as he dips his tongue into the slit and seeks out more of the liquid ambrosia. Licking, lapping, swirling, tasting, his tongue travels up and down the shaft of Harry's delicious cock. The texture under his tongue, so very soft, but with such interesting ridges. He traces the vein from bottom to top and again he swirls his tongue around the head until his mouth closes around it, just barely taking in only the head. Sucking tightly, hollowing his cheeks, Draco creates a suction that must be devastating if the sounds coming from Harry are any indication. His tongue continues to move even with the added suction and he takes more and more of Harry's length into his mouth until he's completely engulfed.

\-----

It's Thursday night, and that means time for their weekly dinner with Harry's friends. They are hosting at their flat this week and Draco's hungry, but not for what's on the menu. He's desperate to get his mouth on Harry again. Harry goes to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and Draco follows him, saying that he'll get the glasses.

As soon as they are out of sight, just as soon as the door to the kitchen closes behind them, Draco is on him. Touching, kissing, wrenching his pants open. Draco can't keep his hands off of Harry, nor his mouth. He's on his knees again, his favourite place to be, he thinks. Pulling the foreskin back, he takes Harry into his mouth, his pants still partly on. Harry's already half hard, growing even more so as Draco's mouth closes around him.

Draco knows what he does to Harry and it makes him smile around the thickness just thinking of the power he wields. His hand is on Harry's shaft, as his mouth moves up to torment the ridge of his head. He strokes and tastes and pulls and licks. The familiar weight and taste of Harry in his mouth is heavenly. Working his hand and mouth in tandem, Draco moans around Harry's erection.

Harry groans his approval, but also sputters some nonsense about Hermione and Ron catching them. But Draco's not worried, because he knows Harry's body better than even Harry does and Draco knows it's only a couple more strokes and he'll be coming.

\-----

They are curled up on their couch and the fire is burning bright and warm. Harry's strong arms are wrapped around Draco's shoulders and he feels happy and safe where he is. They're both only dressed in pyjama bottoms, Harry's are green and his own are black. His bare back presses snugly against Harry's muscled chest and he can feel the beginnings of Harry's hard-on pressing into his hip.

Draco wishes he could say that he has everything he wants at that moment, but it's just not true. He moves slightly out of Harry's embrace, just enough to shimmy down and place his head in Harry's lap. Harry looks at him with a glint in his eye and he _knows_ what Draco's going to do. Draco looks up at Harry through hooded eyes, dark with desire. His hands roam up Harry's leg, tracing the seam of his pyjamas, not stopping until he reaches his crotch. Draco cups his hand firmly around Harry's balls, stroking them and palming his cock. He pulls Harry down, horizontal on the couch. Harry's laid flat and Draco pulls off his bottoms, leaving him spread bare for Draco's enjoyment.

Draco leans down, rubbing his cheek against Harry's soft skin. Nuzzling his nose into Harry's curls, he moves in small circles until his mouth is lightly brushing over the base of Harry's erection. He licks his lips in anticipation, then swipes a slow, thick stripe up Harry's cock from root to tip. The vein pulses under his tongue and Draco knows then that he has everything he could want. That heady taste and the mouth-watering masculine scent send shivers through his body and his own cock fills, just like it does every time he takes Harry into his mouth. Draco closes his lips around Harry's hardness and Harry bucks up, fucking his mouth. It's fast and rough and harsh, yet absolutely perfect. Harry's hips are moving relentlessly, forcing his cock in and out of Draco's mouth. Draco just braces himself and enjoys the feel of Harry sliding back and forth against his tongue. Draco's own cock is leaking and he's so close to coming even without being touched. He adjusts his hips and grinds against Harry's leg as Harry continues to fuck his mouth. Harry's movement is slowing, and Draco takes control once more, gripping the shaft, and sliding both hand and mouth up and down Harry's length. He moves his own cock against Harry's leg and shudders out his release with a whimper around Harry's skin. As he shoots the sticky fluid over his pyjamas and Harry's leg, his suction increases and he swallows Harry down as deep as he can until he feels Harry's cock pulse in his mouth, shooting his seed down Draco's throat.

Lying there, sated and relaxed against Harry, Draco gently laps him clean with his tongue, and revels in the knowledge that Harry is his for the keeping. Draco knows Harry like no one else ever could; pleases him in ways that others couldn't imagine.

There really is nothing Draco likes more than the feel of Harry's cock in his mouth and he plans to prove that to his lover, over and over again.


End file.
